


Marine Biology: Processes, Systems, and Impacts

by squiddz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is jealous of other snakes, Drunken Kissing, Ficlet, Fluff, In which the author is a long suffering marine biologist, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddz/pseuds/squiddz
Summary: “I’ve already told you this.”Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at him from the other end of the sofa. He wobbled a bit before slumping into the leather. “Have you?”Crowley made a garbled sound in the back of his throat. “Yes!” he said, gesturing wildly. “Sitting in this very spot! Eleven years ago!”“I see. And, erm, what exactly was it you’d already told me?”“Dolphins are notfish,Aziraphale.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 265





	Marine Biology: Processes, Systems, and Impacts

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on [Tumblr](http://heavens-bookshop.tumblr.com) and figured I might as well put it up on AO3 too! I hope that you enjoy this small dollop of fluff.

“No no no,” Crowley said, slamming his empty wine glass on the coffee table to emphasise his point. Or at least he attempted to slam his glass. They’d had an absurd amount of champagne over their celebratory lunch at the Ritz, and had then retired to the bookshop in order to begin diligently working their way through Aziraphale’s wine collection. His dramatic slam was more of a clumsy fumble that nearly sent the glass flying towards the floor.

“I’ve already told you this.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at him from the other end of the sofa. He wobbled a bit before slumping into the leather. “Have you?”

Crowley made a garbled sound in the back of his throat. “Yes!” he said, gesturing wildly. “Sitting in this very spot! Eleven years ago!”

“I see. And, erm, what exactly was it you’d already told me?”

“Dolphins are not _fish,_ Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale blinked very slowly. “Of course they are. They live in the sea, don’t they?”

“That's… Do you think _everything_ that lives in the sea is a fish?”

“Well obviously! Fish in the sea, birds in the sky. Those… what d'you call them. Big horrible things with hooves.”

“Horses.”

“Horses. Walk around on the ground. This is all very basic, Crowley.”

Crowley tried to look annoyed, but the entire endeavour was made difficult by the fact that Aziraphale’s cheeks had turned a rather charming shade of pink from the alcohol.

“Plenty of… not-fish live in the sea. Turtles. Penguins. _Snakes._ ”

Aziraphale’s eyes became very round. Crowley decided he looked like a drunken owl. It was stupidly adorable. “Snakes live in the sea?”

“Some of them do. Sea snakes.”

“Now you’re just trying to trick me,” he said with a petulant frown. “Sea snakes, really. What kind of soft-headed fool do you take me for?”

With an exasperated sigh, Crowley pulled out his phone and punched ‘banded sea krait’ into YouTube.

“Here, look.” He passed the phone to Aziraphale, who watched in rapt silence as a video of a black and white snake undulating along a coral reef played on the screen.

“Oh, what a handsome creature,” he said, a touch too breathless.

“If you go in for stripes, I suppose,” Crowley muttered, snatching the phone back testily. He scrubbed his hand over his face to compose himself. “But there you go, snakes in the sea. And snakes aren’t fish. D'you think _I’m_ a fish?”

To Crowley’s complete and utter shock, Aziraphale started giggling. “I don’t know, you might be.” And then he started laughing harder. “Especially when you sit there with your mouth hanging open like that.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “For someone’s sake, you’re lucky I love you so much.”

Aziraphale’s laughter choked off abruptly. He sat very still and stared at Crowley, blue eyes glittering in the dim light of the desk lamp that sat next to the sofa. 

“You what?”

Crowley suddenly wished _he_ could slither off into the ocean.

“I…”

A very lovely and very silly smile spread across Aziraphale’s face. “You love me.” It was almost teasing.

Before Crowley could say anything, Aziraphale leaned into him and pressed their lips together in a rather sloppy kiss. Crowley made a small noise of surprise before his brain finally caught up and decided to reciprocate. It was graceless and wonderful and over far too soon.

Aziraphale pulled back, face distinctly pinker than before, and Crowley’s heart did a small backflip.

“Erm, now might be a good time to tell you that I love you too.”

“Yes I think I got the gist of that, angel.”

Aziraphale slumped forward into Crowley’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Despite your outlandish views on animal classification.”

Crowley hugged him closer and dug his nose into soft blonde curls. “You know, on second thought, I’d like to rescind my earlier confession." 

"You’re my favourite fish, Crowley.”

“Shut up,” he said, barely able to contain his enormous grin and finding he was no longer all that fussed over the finer points of marine biology.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Marine Biology: Processes, Systems, and Impacts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534365) by [elizabethelizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth), [squiddz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddz/pseuds/squiddz)




End file.
